Inaudible
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: 20 year old Tsuna's sick but doesn't like relying one his guardians for help because he's the boss, but someone notices he's sick right away. Shonen-Ai, 1827.[Re-Write of one of my old stories.]


**Author's Note: So here is a short KHR 1827 One-shot. I think it has a very nice story line and though it would be a nice one to post. This is the second time it has been posted, the first one I took off because I real uploaded it because of its change in name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Inaudible**

Tsuna felt horrible today as he sat at his desk doing his daily paper work, nothing different from the norm. He dropped his pen as his vision fuzzed unexpectedly and his head began to hurt worse than before.

A knock on the door made Tsuna quickly regain his composure as the boss he was supposed to be. He did not want anyone to worry about him and he did not want them to see him as weak either. He pretended he was fine with the mask perfected over the years of training with a Spartan tutor.

Another light knock was heard as the door opened. "Juudiame, do you want some of this freshly made tea?"

Tsuna looked thoughtful. _"It might be able to help my sore throat…"_

"Yes Gokudera-kun that would be nice," the brunet smiled angelically.

Gokudera beamed and went ahead to pour some for his beloved boss. Hibari waltzed into the room without any prior notifications and added a new pile of paper work on Tsuna's already overflowing desk.

Tsuna groaned at the massive stack. Hibari took a long look at Tsuna. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Opting not to say anything, Hibari walked behind Tsuna and opened a large window. He perched on the window sill like an overgrown hawk and watched as Tsuna moved around.

Tsuna could feel Hibari's eyes on his back as he picked up the pen numbly and started scratching his signature on the papers. He knew that Hibari was studying his every movement for weakness and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Tsuna swore in his head. Hibari had already noticed that something was wrong with him.

Once Gokudera was done with the tea, he set some mail down on Tsuna's desk and turned to leave. "I'll be back later," the bomber growled as he shot Hibari a dirty look while he left.

The second the door closed, Tsuna swerved his chair around to face Hibari. Hibari glared at him like he usually does when Tsuna acts like this. "You're sick aren't you?" They both knew well enough it was a rhetorical question. Tsuna winced at the accusation. He was sick but it was not serious, at least not in Tsuna's opinion.

Tsuna's vision blurred again as his body gave out for a second but he caught himself fast enough. "I'm fine," he lied smoothly.

Hibari obviously did not buy it. That may have fooled everyone else but it would never fool him. "You're not okay. Obviously it's pretty bad if you're passing out while sitting."

Tsuna gave him a genuine smile. "It will be fine. Besides, there's not much to be done about it. I have a whole stack here to complete and if the others know of it they would fuss. That would just increase my workload when I get back. Reborn will definitely shoot me if he finds out. So I'm really alright. Thanks for worrying about me…"

Hibari scoffed and looked out the window. He sent a handcuff flying at the silver haired man leaving the mansion at deadly speed. The Italian merely dodged it and cursed. "What do you want?"

Beckoning the silver haired man to come back up, Hibari watched as Tsuna twitched nervously. Gokudera sighed and headed back upstairs. When he entered the room he saw Tsuna looking a little annoyed yet frightened at the same time. Gokudera then glanced towards the raven haired man. "What do you want?" he asked once more.

Without saying anything, Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the arm and pulled him out of his chair. The sudden movement made Tsuna tumble towards Gokudera who spluttered in surprise, "What the hell Hibar...i?"

Tsuna struggled to keep himself up even with Gokudera's support. Gokudera looked at Tsuna struggling to stand and then back at Hibari with understanding. "I get it. He's sick again and wanted to hide it from us."

Without further ado, Gokudera passed a feebly resisting Tsuna to Hibari and went over to Tsuna's desk. He sat down picked up the pen Tsuna had dropped earlier and began to sign papers.

Only Tsuna and the guardians were allowed to handle the paper work but it was usually Tsuna who did it because none of the other guardians had the patience for it.

Hibari picked Tsuna up and then carried him out of the room princess style but he did not take Tsuna back to his own room. No, Hibari knew that Tsuna would find more work if he was there so instead, he took Tsuna to his room.

Once in the room, he opened the window and set Tsuna on the comfortable bed. Tsuna was carefully tucked in by the cloud guardian and then he moved back to sit on the window sill, staring into a distance.

Tsuna wanted to protest but his body gave up the very second he felt his body hit the comfortable mattress. It lulled him to Lala land almost instantly and was out like a light.

Hibari watched how the overworked brunet battled against sleep but eventually lost it. He walked over silently and sat by the edge of the bed. Caressing the young boss's cheek, Hibari huffed. Tsuna was too caring for his own good at times. "Silly Tsuna…" he mumbled fondly. The brunet only hummed in his sleep as if retorting.

* * *

Tsuna woke up a few hours later feeling stiff and sore. He still felt horrible as he sat up as the pounding in his head did not cease even with the rest.

He attempted to get out of bed but found that he was restricted. Bleary eyes came to focus and he tensed up like a deer caught in the headlight. Said person lying beside him in bed was none other than the lightest sleeper he knew – Hibari Kyoya. Memories of being 'bitten to death' at the hospital made Tsuna shiver. He knew better than to disturb the man's sleep. Left with no choice, Tsuna lay back down once again and closed his eyes. It was not long before he drifted off to sleep again.

When he woke up the second time, Hibari was getting out of bed. Tsuna looked at him half asleep and dazed by his extremely high fever. "Kyoya-san what are you doing?"

Hibari stiffened a little when he heard his first name being used but quickly calmed himself down. Tsuna was sick which meant no biting to death. Tsuna's eyes were all foggy as Hibari observed him. He placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead and was shocked to discover that the brunet had developed a high fever.

"Damn it!" Hibari thought. He panicked internally for a moment before sweeping Tsuna off his feet and rushed him to the infirmary.

"His fever is too high," the doctor stated. Hibari felt a twang of guilt residing in his chest surface.

"Ahhhhhh!" A sharp cry of agony from the delirious brunet snapped Hibari out of his melancholic thoughts.

Hibari looked at the nurse who was running around frantically. After approximately ten minutes of panicking, Hibari told the jumpy nurse to seek for Ryohei. She sprinted out of the room as fast as her legs permitted. The moment she left, Tsuna screamed again.

Hearing the scream, Gokudera dashed all the way from the hallway to the infirmary. He was horrified by his boss screaming in pain, flushed with fever. "What the hell happened?" he hissed. "It wasn't this bad yesterday."

Hibari glared at Gokudera. "It's his own fault he shouldn't have pushed himself."

Gokudera gritted his teeth and balled his fists to suppress the rage. "You should have brought him here yesterday before it got this bad."

Hibari looked away, not wanting to deal with the truth now. "It wasn't this bad yesterday," he defended.

They were about to lash at each other when Tsuna whimpered, "Kyoya... help... it hurts so much…"

Gokudera jumped in surprise when he heard Tsuna call Hibari by his first name but Hibari seemed indifferent about it. He sat beside Tsuna which was unbelievable because Gokudera knew that Hibari would have 'bitten' anyone to death if they even dared get close to him.

Tsuna kept screaming in agony and begged Hibari for help until Ryohei came in and used his box animal to heal Tsuna. After being healed, Tsuna became silent once more as he fell asleep.

Everyone left the room to discuss who would handle Tsuna's duties for the next few days. Once the crowd had dispersed, Hibari went back to the room. He set his hand on Tsuna's forehead and whispered, "Don't scare me like that Tsunayoshi."

He felt Tsuna move under his hand and smiled. "You called me by my name, Kyoya..." Tsuna managed a weak smile and Hibari looked down with a handsome smirk.

"Go to sleep omnivore."

Tsuna's smile got bigger and he obeyed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Tsuna whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "I love you so much… Kyoya."

With that the boy fell asleep with a confession he would never have made while he was conscious. However, Hibari had heard.

A smirk grew on the ebony haired man's face. "I love you too Tsunayoshi…" he replied to the confession even though he knew the sleeping boy would not hear him.

A sweet smile was plastered on the brunet's sleeping face when Hibari kissed him and left. Sometimes falling sick does not have to be a bad thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot and will not be made any longer, and I hope that everyone enjoyed the new and improved edited version. Thank my beta reader Destiny Aitsuji for fiving it and giving it a nice ending.**


End file.
